Robbie's Lessons
by MakesTheWorldTasteGood
Summary: Robbie Rotten has a rather embarrassing problem, will Sportacus be willing to help him with it? Sportarobbie, nsfw


one-off and written nonstop all in one day, so it will have spelling and grammar mistakes, just written for fun, enjoy!

-  
Sportacus jumped when the crystal unexpectedly rumbled against his chest, the sudden alert almost making him drop his apple, he had just gotten back from playing soccer with the children and was resting up from the game, relaxing and zoning out to the images of the clouds floating just outside his airship

Today had been a slow day to say the least, it was late afternoon and there hadn't been even a peep from his crystal the whole day, and while Sportacus was glad that everyone in town was safe, a part of him also was glad he finally had something to do, he had always been an adventurous person, and was becoming easily bored with his average exercise routines

"Looks like someone needs my help!"

He wasted no time before taking a final bite of his apple and rushing to the exit, sliding down the ladder and bending his knees expertly in responce to the impact on the sidewalk, rushing to follow the magic pull of his crystal  
It did not take him long to make his way to a familiar, metal porthole, and he could not help but let a smirk spread across his face  
Robbie Rotten's base  
It was not a surprise, really, Robbie was constantly getting himself stuck in his own traps or needed help taking off an overly complicated costume, Sportacus didn't mind of course, despite Robbie's tendency to be disruptive, Sportacus never really viewed him as a rival, all and all, he didn't even dislike Robbie, he just wished he'd pay a little more attention to his health, or at the very least stop trying to force his stagnant lifestyle on the townspeople  
Sportacus leaned down on one knee, turning the large, rusted wheel and opening it with a loud squeak before starting to desend the ladder, his eyes scanning over the area in search of the wannabe villian  
It did not take long to locate Robbie, as usual, he was reclined in his absurd, fluffy orange chair, but strangely, he seemed far from relaxed. Robbie was slouched over, staring quizzically down at his own lap, one hand running though his hair and the other…  
The sight made Sportacus freeze for a moment, his cheeks burning slightly at the sight, Robbie's other hand as squeezing desperately over his crotch, his knees buckling slightly, as if trying to repress some kind of pain  
The whole situation caught him off guard, Sportacus had never seen Robbie look so genuinely disturbed before, he was naturally such a dramatic person that nearly all of his bad experiences seemed utterly staged, but there was nothing overexaggerated about the distraut look on his face right now  
The whole situation had a very personal vibe to it, and Sportacus debating leaving for a moment  
But no, the crystal had called him here for a reason, it would never alert him to a situation that he was not needed in, and it was his duty as a superhero to help the citizens of Lazytown  
He let go of the latter, hitting the ground noisily to alert Robbie to his presence and cleared his throat, his voice coming out in an uneasy waver despite his confident stance

"R-Robbie?"

The other man jumped when his name was suddenly called, a flush rising to his face and he quickly covered his groin with both hands, staring in shock at the sudden presence of his rival

"S-Sportaflop! What, what on earth are you doing here?!"

Sportacus furrowed his eyebrows at the reaction, a slight tang of guilt hitting him, he knew it was rude barge into someones room, he approached causiously  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, it's just, my crystal went off…"  
He reached a hand out to gently move one of Robbies arms away from his lap so he could assess the situation

"What's wrong Robbie? are you hurt?"

Robbie's face became redder as his hand was moved, and he quickly jerked his arm away, shifting his body sideways on the couch and letting out an irritated, embarassed huff

"N-No! I'm fine, everythings just dandy! You, you can go n-now!"

Sportacus froze for a moment, his heart sinking, of course, he expected Robbie to reject his help, but it still did not hurt him any less

"Listen Robbie, I… I know we're not on the best of terms, but I promise you I'm only here in your best interest…"

Robbie remained quiet, his legs curling closer to his body as he pouted, Sportacus let out a low sigh, leaning down on one knee and letting a comforting hand rest on the others shoulder

"Look Robbie, I know sometimes it's hard to ask for help, sometimes even embarassing, but I promise you whatever it is, I won't make fun of you for it, and in the end, I know you'll feel better once you allow someone to assist you"

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for a responce, sportacus finally let out a sigh, rising to his feet and starting to head for the door, hands in his pockets, he was not sure what he expected, there was no way Robbie would ever accept his help, he was much too subborn  
However, h

"W-Wait! Sportaflop, C-come, come back!"

A slight wash of relief hit Sportacus as the other called out to him, even if someone resists his help, he never really felt comfortable with leaving a situation where someone needed his assistance.  
He made his way back to Robbie casually

"Yes, what is it?"

Robbie was quiet for a while longer, his mouth a tight line across his face and his eyes wandering away from contact with Sportacuses, eventually, he slowly moved his hands away  
Sportacus's eyes widened at the sight, and this time, it was his turn to flush  
Robbie had an erection, and quite a large one at that, it seemed to be rock hard and full length as it pressed fearcly against the other's tights, the outline clearly imprinted against the stretchy fabric  
Sportacus stared, absolutely frozen, speechless, but luckily, he didn't have to say anything, as Robbie finally spoke up

"It's… I-It's been like this since this morning, at, at first it was just sensitive, but now, n-now it's starting to hurt… I… I c-can't concentrate on anything and, and my stomach feels all tight..."

Sportacus, face beat red and eyes the size of dinnerplates, cleared his throat, his voice coming out in an awed whisper, his heart rate was going up and his head was spinning a bit

"W-Well, Robbie, why, why don't you just, you know… Take care of it?"

Robbie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his eyes finally focusing to make contact with Sportacus's again and his voice wavering with genuine inquiry

"...Take care of it?"

Sportacus's eyebrows furrowed as well, his voice raising slightly again as he finally started to regain his composure, he had not been this caught off guard in a long time

"Yeah, you know, uh… Masturbate?"

He was met by another long, silent, confused stare from Robbie, and Sportacus had to hold back a snort from the absurdity of the situation  
Was Robbie messing with him? Was this some kind of joke?

"Robbie, have… Have you never masturbated before?"

Robbie lowered his eyes in embarassment, staring down at the hard member pressed against his leg, this was all so utterly humiliating

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…"

Despite his best efforts, an astonished grin spread across Sportacus's face and his eyes widened in disbelief

"Robbie! How on earth do you NOT know what that is? You're an ADULT! Didn't you ever go to sex education?"

Robbie huffed at the question, crossing his arms as a scowl spread across his face

"O-Of course I did! But I slept though all of it! School was so boring!"

Sportacus let out a short laugh, he honestly did not mean to be insensitive, but this whole thing was just so Silly

"Well, hasn't this happened to you before?"

Robbie threw up his arms, his voice laced with irritation

"Well of course it has! But, but most of the time I'm able to ignore it, that's what I've always done! But, it's never been like this! It's so distracting this time, and I feel so... frustrated!"

Sportacus had an anxious grin spread ear to ear at this point, his cheeks pink with both discomfort and amusment, of course he knew Robbie was lazy, probably the laziest person in the world, but putting off learning how to pleasure yourself for all these years? That was just a new level  
He cleared his throat again, his hands making their way to his collar and pulling it anxiously, he had never encountered a situation like this before, never even considered it an option, and he honestly had no idea how to even begin to approach it

"Robbie, I… I'm not sure how comfortable I am with helping you with thi-"

The other took no time before interuppting him, his hands collapsed together and his eyebrows furrowing again, his voice coming out in a pleading whine

"Oh please, PLEASE Sportacus! I, I just don't know what to do! It's driving me crazy!"

Sportacus looked over the other man curiously, Robbie was chewing his lip and wringing his hands together, it was so odd, he had never seen him so worked up before, he felt so sorry for him, all these years of not being able to relieve himself, it must have been exausting  
Robbie seemed so confused and uncomfortable, and the ever kind and empathetic Sportacus could not stand to leave him this way  
With a final sigh, Sportacus lowered himself to his knees in front of Robbie, his voice coming out in a slight grumble

"Fine, alright, I'll help you…"

Robbie let out a gasp of relief, a smile spreading across his face as he shifted egarly on the chair, his hands resting on either side of his body as he pushed himself upright

"Oh, thank you! I promise I'll do my best to be extra good from now on!"

Sportacus rolled his eyes, as if that was ever going to happen  
His hands met Robbies waist and he began to ease down his pants, only to be stopped by Robbies grip, his eyes widening slightly

"Do I… Do I really have to strip down for this?"

Sportacus let out a light laugh, giving him an encouraging smile

"Unfortunately, yes, you do"

Robbie did not let go on his pants, his eyes lowering to the couch with uncertainty, so Sportacus continued, his voice soothing and reassuring, as if he were talking to one of the kids

"Don't worry Robbie, there's nothing to be embarassed about, this is all perfectly natural…"

Robbie hesitated for a moment, before releasing the pants, letting the other side them down, along with his underwear, his swollen erection, free from the fabic, popped up emediately, a bright, angry red, Robbie instinctually pushed his legs together to hide himself, but Sportacus gently put a hand on each knee, reassuringly separating them  
Sportacus was not exactly a promiscuous person per se, he never really was one to actively seek out sex, but he certainly had a healthy amount of partners over the years, both men and women, and at this point, sex was far from unknown to him, he had always been a giving and open minded person, both in platonic and non platonic situations, and he was honestly not too out of his element here  
Robbie, however, seemed completely overwhelmed by the entire situation, his legs trembling under Sportacus's touch and his face bright red, Sportacus knew he'd have to be slow and patient with him, this was his first time after all, and it was not only important that he learned how to take care of his own body, but also have a pleasant, memorable experience  
He pulled down Robbie's pants all the way, putting them neatly on the floor next to the bed so they wouldn't get in the way, before scooting closer to the other, pushing himself between his legs a bit  
He couldn't help but stare in awe at Robbie's stiff member, feeling some stirring in his own abdomin, it was an impressive size, with an inviting musk  
He cleared his throat, forcing those thoughts away, he had to remain professional

"Now, Robbie, Masturbation is a very important aspect of the health of any adult, not only does it allow your reproductive system to reset itself, it also relieves stress and releases dopamine… Do you have any hand lotion?"

Robbie, utterly frozen by the man, so tantalizingly close to his throbbing, desparate erection, was suddenly snapped into the real world by the question

"O-Oh! Uh, yes! right here…"

He rummaged in the drawer next to him for a moment, eventually pulling out a small bottle and handing it to Sportacus with shaking hands, the superhero smiled in return, taking it

"Thank you, Robbie!"

He squirted the bottle on his hands, rubbing them over them thoroughly, Robbie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"Come on, Sportaflop! Hurry up with it! Is this really a time to worry about moistining your ha-"

Robbie interuppted himself with a light gasp as he felt the other man losely grip around the base of his shaft, a smirk spreading across Sportacus's face as he watched the villian's eyes soften and his jaw go slack, it was almost cute

"Now Robbie, listen closely… This is your corpus spongiosum, or the shaft of your penis, as you probably know, when you're aroused, it becomes erect…"

He slid his hand up the length of it, feeling Robbie twitch in his hand, before making it to the top, his thumb gently rubbing the tip of Robbie's cock, making the man jump and a slight moan escape his chest, the touch made his head spin, and he pressed back into the chair, unable to pry his eyes from Sportacus's work

"And this is your glands, or more commonly known as the head, of your penis, it's the most sensitive part of your body, and what you should pay attention to the most when taking care of this little problem… Both of these organs respond well to friction, like so…"

With that, Sportacus began to work his way back down Robbie's shaft, before bringing it up again, begining the familiar pumping motion as he began to tighten his grip, forcing another whine from his student

"Am I squeezing too hard, Robbie? How does it feel?"

Robbie's head was pressed into the pillow of the chair, his eyes staring up at the ceiling and his breath coming out in huffs, he had never felt anything this good before, and he could barely think, let alone form a sentence

"N-No, that's… T-That's perfect… Absolutely incredible…"

Sportacus flushed at the compliment and sped up his pace, as much as he tried to convince himself that this was nothing more than helping a citizen, the rising heat from the crotch of his pants told otherwise, he had never seen Robbie so flustered before, so innocent, and he was starting to enjoy this just as much as him

"G-Good, now Robbie…"

Sportacus reached his free hand out, cupping the other man's balls and giving them a light squeeze, smiling as he felt Robbie's body tense at the attention

"These are your testicles, while not as sensitive as your penis, giving them attention during these sessions also helps heighten the experience…"

Sportacus continued to fondle Robbie's balls as he pumped his shaft, enjoying the huffs and whines coming from the other man and the adorable trembling underneath his experienced hands, he had always loved pleasuring other people  
Robbie was panting hard at this point, his body pressed into the sofa and his eyes shut tightly, he was unsure what he should do with his hands, so he kept them by his side, gripped tightly into the fur of his chair, his hips had began to involuntarily buck against Sportacus's experienced hands, and a small amount of precum had formed at his tip  
Without thinking, Sportacus leaned forward and ran his tongue against Robbie's swollen tip, instinctually clearing it of cum, this caught his student by surprise, and Robbie let out a loud moan, the feeling of the warm, wet tongue against such a sensitive area sending electricity though his spine, his voice, airy with arousal, came out deserately

"O-Oh gosh, Sportacus, p-please, do, do that again!"

His reaction caught Sportacus by surprise, and he looked up at Robbie with slight uncertainty, his pumping slowing a bit

"I… I don't k-know Robbie, that, that's not part of your lesson, it's, it's not like you can do that on your own…"

Robbie lowered his gaze back to Sportacus, his gaze glassy and pleading and his pink cheeks beaded with sweat

"P-Please, please Sportacus, it felt so g-good!"

Sportacus rolled his eyes, his smirk returning as he gazed up at Robbie with amusement

"Fine, you're, you're lucky I'm nice, you know!"

Without further hesitation, Sportacus leaned forward, running his tongue over the slit of Robbie's leaking head, feeling rather flattered when the villians knees bucked, pressing firmly against his sides, it encouraged Sportacus to take the villians entire tip into his mouth, sucking it caringly and rubbing pleasing circles around it with his tongue  
This resulted in more moans from Robbie as he bucked faster into his hand, the soft, warm mouth of his rival doing everything to push him over the edge, the swirling tightness in his stomach becoming a hot ember

"S-Sportacus, I… I-I feel f-funny…"

Sportacus pulled away for a moment, continuing to feverishly stroke him, his own face quite flushed and his own body trembling as hard as Robbie's

"G-Good, you're, you're doing great, we're almost there…"

With that, Sportacus, no longer being able to control himself, released Robbie's cock and flattened his tongue, quickly taking his entire length his mouth and beging to bob against it, knowing his tight throat and experienced tongue would bring him to a quick and messy release, Robbie let out a surprised gasp

"S-Sportacus?! What are you doing? O-Oh, oh god, I-I…"

Robbie's fingers instinctually ran though Sportacus's hair as he began to moan breathlessly and fidget in the spasms of his orgasm, his seed filling Sportacuses throat and his mind completely fogged by the incredible, new sensation, after a moment, his muscles untensed and he fell back into the chair, now damp from his own sweat, panting heavily  
Sportacus kept Robbie's member in his mouth for a moment longer, sucking gently, making sure to get every last drop of his seed, before finally pulling back, letting a hand reach up to wipe his mouth, his entire body shaking with adrenaline as he rose on weak knees to his feet, a wave of embarassment suddenly flowing over him, he watched Robbie silently recover for a moment, before finally speaking again

"How… H-How are you feeling?"

Robbie's forearm covered his eyes as he continued to take deep breaths, his voice drowsy and his hands gripping the chair desperately

"W-Wonderful… I… I've never felt so g-good… T-Thank you Sportacus, I didn't, I didn't know health could be so f-fun…"

Sportacus flushed harder at the comment, his hands wringing in front of his chest and his voice coming out in an awkward waver

"W-Well, uhm… Thank you Robbie… I'm glad to hear it… Now, I… I'm sure you can get dressed yourself, so I'll be on my way now…"

He turned around quickly, heading towards the ladder, before Robbie's voice stopped him

"W-Wait! Sportacus! I-I have a question!"

Sportacus cringed slightly, hoping he could have left as soon as possible, but turned around anyway, meeting Robbie's eyes, he was sitting up again

"Yes, uh, what is it Robbie?"

Robbie folded his hands over his lap in slight embarassment, chewing his lower lip

"Well, uhm, if I… If I have this problem again, can… Can I ever call y-you?"

Sportacus froze for a moment, his mouth going slightly agape, before he began to stutter out an answer, his hand reaching to rub the back of his neck anxiously

"W-Well Robbie, I'm… I'm sure you're perfectly capable of fixing this problem on your own now, but I suppose, if… If you ever really, REALLY feel like you need my help again… I'm only a letter away!"

A satisfied spread across Robbie's face, and he leaned back in the chair again, letting his head rest against the back of his head

"See you later, Sportaflop…"

Sportacus gave him a slight smile and nod before turning around to head to the latter again, climbing it quickly and shutting the port when he got to the top, only then did he let out a low, dreamy sigh, leaning against the pipe and letting the memories of the event dance in his mind for a moment, before finally gathering the willpower to pry himself off it and head home  
His own member was pressing embarassingly hard against the fabric of his pants now, and he had to get home and deal with his own little problem before anyone saw.


End file.
